Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Mislav
Summary: A story for the Halloween challenge. A oneshot. Stuart Bloom develops a disturbing obsession, which leads him to an unusual path of self-discovery. Rated M just in case.


**A/N: I don't own any "Big Bang Theory" characters and I am not making any money from writitng this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **Fall Challenge # 3: Penny Dreadful Challenge**  
 **Killing off BBT characters not your cup of tea? Here's an Alternative. For more information about Penny Dreadfuls (or Penny Bloods), check out the Price One Penny Website at www. priceonepenny. info/notes .php (no spaces)**

 **RULES:**  
 **1\. Story should focus on the sensationalized exploits of detectives, criminals, or the supernatural**  
 **2\. Any romantic pairings must be non-canon by the end of the story: Sheldon/Penny, Leonard/Amy, Howard/Raj, Amy/Raj, Bernadette/Penny, Sheldon/Leonard, etc (Please remember to list the pairing in your story description)**  
 **3\. Length must be between 1,000 and 15,000 words long**  
 **4\. Must be posted to FanFiction or Ao3 by October 31, 2017**

 **There is no restriction on rating, and can take place any time during the show, or be AU**

 _Music: "Wolf Like Me" by TV On The Radio_

Once again, they were there. Hanging out at his comic book store. Flipping throigh his comics. Like usual.

And ignoring him, like usual.

Raj groaned, looking at Howard and then back at Leonard. "Once again, it is not a soapy vampire/werewplf story like Twilight! It is a very well written webseries that is mainly about werewolves, exploring an intriguing possibility that a human being who reaches a low in his or her life, distancing himself or herself from other people, the society, can thus turn into a werewolf, awake an animal within."

"But only during the night of the full moon, of course", Howard commented.

"Hey, that's the rule!", Raj protested.

"People!", Sheldon called out. "Let's focus on the important issue. Which is: who slipped some soda over the couch yesterday? I promise, the one who confesses will receive only one strike."

Stuart sighed, looking away. Man, they could be annoying at times... but at least they had each other. He had no girlfriend, no friends... he merely had an... interest.

He still wasn't sure how it happened. Maybe he simply wanted to know how could a guy like Raj get a girlfriend, then, after she broke up with him, actually suggest datong her and another woman in the same time. Or maybe he was just bored. But he looked up Lucy. Online. Not knowing her last name, he simply googled "Lucy, Raj, web designer". That soon led him to her blog. That was a month ago, and he couldn't stop reading it since.

He found her to be so remarkable. So scared, with so many problems, yet still fairly optimistic and hopeful. Creative but modest, witty abd shy in the same time. Exactly what he wanted in a woman... and, in some ways, the kind of person he wished he could be.

But he still hadn't contacted her. Because he felt, he knew, that nothing could ever happen between the two of them. With all the issues they both had, and her previous relationship with Raj... it wasn't happening.

But he still ached to meet her... or, at least, see her in person, for real, not like that one time months ago.

He groaned, trying to focus on his work. He suffered for over a month. But at least he had no real means of contacting her, besides an email. But this morning, he broke down and looked up her home address. It wasn't hard to find.

He felt that there was no going back now... whatever that meant.

#

He lasted for a week. For seven days, that idea, that urge, had been messing with his head, invading his thoughts, clouding his judgement. And, for a week, he was able to fight it, restrain himself.

Don't do that. It's creepy. It's wrong. Illegal. Dangerous.

And the next Friday night, he couldn't take it anymore. The need rose above the moral.

That night, he watched her.

The decision itself, and a drive to her house, were both a big blur, really; it was like he was acting in some sort of a frenzy. He was sitting on his scuffed couch, having just closed the comic book shop, pondering that increasing need, desire, that felt like fled in his mind. Finally, he couldn't fight the fire anymore. He looked up her address on his phone, took his car keys, rushed down the stairs, got into his crappy car, really hoping that the motor wouldn't give out then (it didn't), and drove for about half an hour, constantly repeating that address in his mind. The next thing he knew, he was there, parked about ten feet away from her home, on a fairly secluded part of the sidewalk, with a decent view at the front of her house-the bedroom window included. Lying in wait, watching, aching-for her. Which, he felt, was frustrating but enjoyable, scary and thrilling in the same time. In the dark, almost invisible, but with a full, clear view, waiting for an object of his desire... obsession.

When she arrived, he felt his heart skip a beat, adrenaline pumping through his veins. One part of him panicked, while the other could neither move nor take his eyes off her. The second one prevailed.

Lucy, of course, didn't do anything special or unusual. She parked her car on a near by drive way, stepped outside, took a cautious look around, went to the front door, pulled house keys from her pocket, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Soon afterwards, Stuart saw the light go on in Lucy's bedroom. In the next moment, he saw Lucy standing there, in front of the window, completely unaware of his presence.

Too bad that she merely took off her jacket before pulling the drapes on. From the on, he could only see the glimpses, the shadows, albeit painfully obvious ones. Lucy taking her shirt off, Lucy pulling her jeans down...

luckily, he remembered to pull out his phone. He managed to snap three photographs of Lucy before she hid herself. And when be noticed the movements behind the drapes, he switched the camera to tape mode, and recorded half a minute of concealed, albeit sensual, undressing.

And once he did, he felt a bundle of fear in his gut, shivers going down his back. He quickly pocketed his phone, adjusted his pants, turned the key in the ignition, and drove off, back to his crappy but secure home.

As soon as he found himself in his own bedroom, behind the closed door, he sighed, pulled out his phone, looked at the photographs, and let out a loud, almost victorious laugh.

And then he went to bed, and soon fell asleep, for once not wishing that he wouldn't wake up the next morning.

And though he still felt pretty miserable the next day, at least he felt like his life was still somewhat bearable.

#

Over the next two weeks, he did the same thing five times. He never got caught. And each time, he barely got to see, or record, anything more than some shadows. Bit he liked it. And he kept doing it. Lucy would barely go out (the first night must have been an exception), so that made things easier for him. She was always there.

Even though he felt another need developing. Growing.

A need to contact her and ask her out. Despite his depression and crappy income, and despite her social anxiety and her recently broken relationship with Raj.

But he knew that he could never work up the courage to do that. And that it probably wouldn't work out.

For a moment, he thought about Raj's ramblings. Werewolves? Lonely people who lose touch with other human beings and awake their inner animal with the help of the power of full moon? Yeah, right... even for fiction, that was so stupid.

So, that night, after finishing his voyeury-stalkery routine, he got out of the car.

He took a deep breath, staring at Lucy's bedroom window for a few moments. She didn't seem to notice anything.

For a moment, he gazed at the full moon, shining bright on Pasadena night sky.

Then he turned around and started walking away.

Just a short evening walk, to clear his head.

What could go wrong?

#

He didn't know how it happened. He didn't even know what, exactly, happened. His body wasn't the same anymore, and neither was his mind. His urges felt thousand times stronger, with no room for morala or fear, Lucy's address constantly replaying in his mind. His senses were going wild, sharpen than ever. He could smell every foul odor, see in the dark as clear as during the day, hear somebody's footsteps from half a mile away. And he loved it. It made him feel invincible. Complete.

His whole body felt so... massive. Heavy. He felt long, thick hairs covering his entire body, especially his arms and legs, bathing in the bright moonlight. But he didn't care. He felt he finally got in touch with his true inner self. That he finally turned his frustrations and rage into something strong and powerful. He was moving quite fast, adjusting to his new condition quite quickly, making his way through dark alleyways to make sure no one will see him. Not that he didn't want to stare other people, or hurt them; quite the opposite. But he wanted, needed, to get to Lucy's house first.

When he finally spotted her home from a distance, he let out a loud, satisfied roar. Then a howl. At a full moon.

It didn't take him much strength to pull her back door out of the frame. He was just careful enough to do it without making much noise. He somehow even found enough patience to creep upstairs. To her bedroom.

But he didn't hate her.

He didn't want to kill her.

She was irresistible... but he didn't want to kill her.

He just wanted to taste her... leave his mark... turn her into the same thing that he had become. At least for this night. The night of the full moon.

He pushed the door open, as gently as he could, listening attentively. Feeling thick droll run down his mouth, he started approaching her bed...

#

Everything progressed quite naturally from there. They knew that they couldn't be living in Pasadena anymore. They needed a fresh start. And a secluded home. Not that anyone in Pasadena cared much about them, but still.

Stuart announced that he was leaving on his Facebook page. S day after he found someone willing to buy his comic book store. It took him a week, but he finally encountered someone desperate enough.

Leonard, Howard and Raj showed up at the comic book store the next morning, to Say their goodbyes. They suggested setting up a fairwell party. Stuart declined. Penny didn't show up. Neither did Sheldon. Not surprising.

Lucy didn't have to say goodbye to anyone. She didn't even have to quit her job. She did most of her work at home anyway.

It took them about a week to find a suitable real estate, but they did. A nice, two-store house in a suburban neighborhood in Wichita, Kansas. Away from most of the other neighbors, small neighborhood, near local woods.

Low price too. Probably due to a fire that happened there about thirty years ago. A woman died.

Stuart even found an urban legend about it, on the Internet. Apparently, a demon pinned the woman on the ceiling, then set the room on fire.

But neither he nor Lucy cared much about the legends. Despite being on their way to become one themselves.

Their transformation made them break out of their shell, in more ways than one, made them drawn to each other, destined them as immortal companions. Only every twenty nine days, they could get to transform into their true form. But it was worth the wait.

While she is sitting in Stuart's car, on a passenger seat, Lucy can't help but look forward tongue next night of the full moon.


End file.
